starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Galen Marek
Galen Marek, also known as Lord Starkiller, was a Human male Sith Lord and also an Emperor's Hand. At some point in time during the reign of the Galactic Empire he shifted allegiances to the Rebel Alliance. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars - Vader Rising He followed Darth Vader on orders of the the Emperor to the planet Corax. As he exited the Rogue Shadow, he ordered his droid PROXY to keep the ship in stealth in orbit. He continued monitoring the events on Corax, when he noticed Vader going on a murder spree against his own First Legion on orders of an ancient Sith spirit. When Moff Gryph was held in a Force Choke by Vader, but Starkiller intervened and severed the connection through the Force between Vader and Gryph. He then stealthily follows Vader on his way to the ancient Jedi shrine, and while he hides his presence in the Force, he is stopped by the Fifth Sister. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 As the Black Eight Squadron forced Phoenix Squadron out of Hyperspace, Galen arrived in his Lord Starkiller armor along with the Third Brother. He then entered his personal starship, the Rogue Shadow and flew into the Phoenix Squadron's flagship. There his personal batallion of Inquisitor Troopers fought against the defending Rebels as Galen and the Third Brother made their way to the brig where Vader was held. Before the Third Brother would meld open the door, Galen left. Galen would later contact his master aboard his ship, who told him to make his way to Felucia to hunt down a Jedi Master, before awarding him with the Emperor's Hand title. HotS - Galen Marek set a trap for the Empire a while after the Battle of Yavin, where he allowed himself to being found by Imperial Stormtroopers. As they attempt to apprehend them, he ignites his new lightsaber and kills all of them except for the Commander which he mind probes to find out about the locator data on a certain Imperial prisoner inside the Imperial outpost. He makes his way down to the outpost and kills his way through the outpost before finding the console and downloading the locator data, revealing it to be of Juno Eclipse, who by then was branded a traitor by the Empire. Age of the New Republic 17. The Starkiller When Iden Versio and Juno Eclipse recovered PROXY they reactivated the databanks of the droid to find out more about the history of Galen and possibly solve the mysterie of why Galen disappeared during the Battle of Endor. They learned about how he was born on Kabarr to Kento and Mallie Marek in 28 BBY to Kento taking Galen to Coruscant in 21 BBY and running into Chancellor Palpatine. A year later Galen and his family lived on Kashyyyk away from the large battle taking place there, but their hut was attacked by Umbaran assassins. They tried to escape on a Gunship, but Galen became separated from his parents and saw them get killed. Galen was then saved by Clone Shadow Troopers and the Clone Commander Shade made sure that Galen was securely transferred to Coruscant and under the tutelage of Palpatine. Later corrupted records showed Galen's first meeting with Juno, how Galen was rechristened Lord Starkiller and hunting down a few Jedi Padawan on a snowy planet. The final record was that of Galen recieving the order from the Emperor to recover Darth Vader from the Rebel captivity. Category:Landmark pages